Garganta ¡Canta!
by GinnyWings
Summary: Luego de caer a la piscina de Isabella. Phineas contrae una gripe que hace que pierda la voz durante 48 horas y no pueda cantar para el Festival de Danville. Entonces todo queda en manos de Ferb...
1. Capítulo I: Canta Imposible

_Prólogo: Un Comienzo…_

Damos la bienvenida a nuestro primer fic de la anónima autora **Ágata la Pingüina**. No le hagan caso porque está loquita ¡Ahí viene! ¡Llamen al **133** o a cualquier número de Latinoamérica que traiga a la policiaaaaaaaaaa!

¡Maniacos! Lamento la exageración, es que mis locutores son tan tontos, y bueno… Me presento yo misma. ¡Hola! Soy **Ágata la Pingüina **para entretenerlos en sus ratos libres. Hace mucho que me dedico a leer fics y a escribir algunos. Tengo el plan de publicar muchos más. Ahora a leer…

_Garganta ¡Canta!_

_Fanfiction de __**Phineas y Ferb **__creado por __**Ágata la Pingüina**__, yo, solo yo y nadie más ¡Y nadie puede negarlo!_

_Introducción: Aclaración o Sea lo que Sea…_

Este fic está inspirado en un episodio falso que un intruso difundió hace un tiempo en la Internet. ¡No lo hice yo! Pero debo admitir que el que inventó el revuelo es un genio de los mejores. Un buen Two-Shot para leer de golpe en dos partes.

Discleimer: **Phineas y Ferb **y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Fueron creados por **Daniel "Dan" K. Povenmire **y **Jefferey "Jeff 'Swampy'" Marsh** (Los nombres de pila siempre son importantes ¡Jajá! Fueron descubiertos). El fic en sí está inspirado en el episodio falso **Canta: Imposible**. El nombre es solo una adaptación ¡Suena mejor!

_Capítulo I: Canta. Imposible_

Phineas y Ferb se encontraban como de costumbre descansando debajo de su árbol en el patio trasero de su casa.

- ¡Hola muchachos! –saludó su mejor amiga Isabella –Y… ¿Qué están haciendo?

- Pues… Nada –respondió Phineas –Hemos decidido descansar, o sea… No podemos estar haciendo algo todos los días. ¡Hay que disfrutar de la naturaleza!

- ¿Puedo estar con ustedes?

- No veo por qué no. ¡Siéntate!

La morocha, alagada por tanta compañía, se sentó junto a Phineas, de quien hace mucho se había enamorado.

- Hace demasiado calor –opinó Isa –Daría por nadar en una piscina ¿Por qué no vamos para mi casa?

- ¡Buena idea!

Los tres caminaron a la casa de la morocha, no sin antes que Phineas y Ferb fueran a buscar sus respectivos trajes de baño. En eso se encontraron con Candace.

- Y bien… ¿Qué están tramando? –dijo la pelirroja con esa voz amargada a la cual siempre se dirigía a sus hermanos.

- Vamos a nadar a la piscina de Isabella –contestó siempre sonriente Phineas -¿Tú que harás?

- Bueno, planeaba invitar a una cita a Jeremy, pero… No estoy tan segura. Estamos recién comenzando nuestro noviazgo (Desde el episodio "Tuyo el Verano es" son novios) ¿Y si no quiere?

- Candace, Candace hermanita. Si Jeremy te ama de verdad, de seguro aceptará. Además ¿Es mejor descubrir eso ahora o mucho más después cuando te lamentes haber desperdiciado tu vida? Sin ofender…

- ¡Tienes razón! Muchas gracias Phineas ¿Desde cuándo sabes dar tan buenos consejos?

- Desde siempre, pero no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora ¡Adiós!

Phineas salió de la casa, pero Ferb se quedó para decirle algo a Candace.

- La diversión a veces se encuentra en tu patio trasero y la alegría está en el trayecto –dijo el peliverde y se retiró de allí para salir al encuentro con su hermano y su mejor amiga.

- Estos niños siempre me dejan sorprendida –se dijo Candace.

De pronto tocaron la puerta.

- ¡Jeremy! –gritó asustada la pelirroja al percatarse que era su novio.

- ¡Hola Candace! ¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi novia? –le argumentó el adolescente de cabello rubio besando a Candace.

- Claro, entra y te serviré algo. Tengo que hablar algo contigo.

- ¡De lujo!

Candace fue a la cocina para llevarle a su novio alguna bebida. No sabía si elegir entre una limonada, un refresco o un té. La limonada era muy infantil, pero significaba algo muy importante para ella: El primer día en que se conocieron tomaron juntos una. El refresco era muy tradicional y el té… Romántico pero con la calor que hacía… Así que luego de cinco minutos, por puro arrebato tomó un par de vasos de limonada y se allegó junto a su novio.

- ¡Limonada! –exclamó Jeremy.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no te gusta? –se apenó Candace.

- Para nada. Seguro pensaste en el día de cuando nos vimos por primera vez.

- ¡Ah! Sí, claro.

"Creo que ya es hora que lo invite" –pensó la pelirroja.

"Le voy a decir ahora mismo" –se decía mentalmente Jeremy.

- ¡Candace!

- ¡Jeremy! –dijeron ambos los nombres del uno al otro al unísono. Entonces los dos se sonrojaron.

- Dilo tú primero –le dijo el rubio.

- Aquí voy –y suspirando le habló… -Jeremy ¿Quieres salir ahora mismo?

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso mismo te iba a decir yo!

- ¿De veras?

- ¡Pues claro! ¿No puedo invitar a una cita a mi novia?

- Sí. Tienes razón ¡Entonces qué esperamos! ¡Salgamos ahora mismo!

Y tomados de la mano se retiraron de la sala y salieron de la casa a pasarla bien. ¿Acaso no es normal de una chica invite a su novio?

¡Por supuesto que no nos olvidaremos de Phineas, Ferb e Isabella!

Los tres amigos estaban cruzando la calle cuando un hombre adulto se acercó a los chicos.

- ¡Hola! ¿Acaso no me reconocen? –dijo el desconocido.

Los niños ni siquiera pestañearon.

- Soy Ben.

No respondieron.

- Ben Baxter.

Tampoco.

- Del concierto de Phineas y los Ferb-Tones.

- ¡Oh! –se acordaron los amigos.

- ¡El psíquico! –dijo Phineas.

- ¡Sí! Como sea. Les vengo a ofrecer una oportunidad.

- ¿Cómo cuál? Ya estamos retirados. No hay nada más que hacer.

- Después de lo que les diga, no rechazarán. ¿Ustedes saben que mañana será el 20° Festival de Danville?

- Sí –respondió Ferb –No dejan de hablar de eso en las noticias.

- El Festival necesita a una banda musical más, y de los mejores éxitos que ha tenido está tranquila y aburrida ciudad son ustedes. Un regreso ¿Qué les parece?

- Ammm… No lo sé –dudaban los niños.

- Recuerden que es para beneficencia.

- De acuerdo –dijo Phineas.

- ¡Muy bien! Los agregaré a la lista. Serán el gran final del Festival luego de Lindana, Max-Módem y vienen ustedes ¿Está bien?

- Muchas gracias.

- ¡Phineas y los Ferb-Tones vuelven al escenario!

- Pero sin tretas para hacernos entrar a la industria de la música y el comercio –le dijo Isabella.

- Claro, lo que ustedes digan.

Luego de estrecharse las manos para cerrar el trato, el hombre se fue, y los niños retornaron a su plan: Ir a nadar a la piscina de Isa.

- Bueno. Nos organizaremos así. Como siempre, Ferb será el tecladista –armaba el grupo Phineas, Ferb levantaba el pulgar en señal de acuerdo -, Isabella guiará al coro y las bailarinas. Después llamamos a las exploradoras…

- ¡Y tú serás es vocalista! –le habló Isabella.

- Tenemos todo organizado y solo nos queda practicar un poco. Pero antes nadaremos ¿Qué tal?

- Hay que descansar antes. Luego trabajamos.

Iban a entrar a la casa de Isabella para cambiarse, pero de pronto Phineas tropezó con una piedra cercana, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a la piscina.

- ¡Phineas! –gritó desesperada Isabella y se echó a la piscina para salvar a su amigo. Lo sacó sin problemas.

- Isabella –le dijo el pelirrojo, ya estando afuera.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Sabes que puedo nadar o no?

La morocha se sonrojó, de la pura vergüenza.

- Lo… Siento mucho –se disculpó.

- Para nada. Gracias por salvarme –decía mientras se estrujaba el cabello y la polera, pero de pronto le vinieron violentamente unos estornudos de esos que se chupan todo el aire.

- Hermano ¿Te sientes bien? –le preguntó Ferb.

- Qué pregunta más rara ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! –y seguía estornudando y tosiendo.

- Será mejor que vayas a casa. Me estás preocupando –le decía Isabella, con ojos suplicantes. Entonces colocó su mano contra su frente -¡Estás hirviendo! Ándate a tu casa.

Resignado, Phineas le hizo caso Isabella. Más porque le daba pena verla preocupada.

- Yo lo cuidaré. No te alarmes Isa –la calmó Ferb.

- No Ferb. Iré con ustedes.

Phineas estaba en su cama de bote, muy debilitado, mientras Ferb, Isabella y Linda esperaban ansiosos el diagnóstico del doctor, porque por la cara se veía que las cosas… No eran para nada buenas.

- Ajammm… Esto está muy mal –susurraba el doctor, mientras le tomaba la temperatura al chico pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? –preguntó intranquila Linda.

- El chico tiene gripe. Para ser un niño que pasa al aire libre tanto tiempo es bastante extraño.

- ¿Cómo sabe que es gripe? –le dijo Isabella, incrédula que siendo Phineas un niño que siempre se conocía por tener una salud fuerte (Aparte de las frutillas, pero eso lo veremos en otro fic).

- Es bastante simple. Primero y lo básico le da fiebre…

A Phineas se notaba que tenía muchísima calor. Hasta se revolcaba en las sábanas para buscar un poco de comodidad y frescor. Pero nada.

- Segundo, el afectado toma esa tez pálida que tiene Phineas…

El pelirrojo estaba tan blanco como la mismísima muerte, o al menos del color de una sábana fantasmal.

- Tercero, le dan ataques de tos y alergia…

Al chico le daba por rascarse el cuello y tosía pesadamente, aparte de estornudar.

- Cuarto y lo último… Pierde la voz.

- ¡Eso es ridículo! –dijo Phineas irónico –Yo no he perdido la… -y no pudo continuar la frase, porque hasta ahí nomás quedó.

- ¡Phineas! ¿Qué te pasa? –se agitaba Isabella.

- Perdió la voz –se lamentó Ferb.

- ¡Doctor! ¿Y por cuánto tiempo estará así? -dijo Linda.

- Si le dan jugo de limón continuamente, de seguro en unas… -y observando el reloj para sacar un periodo –Exactamente… Unas 48 horas.

- ¡48 horas! –exclamaron los presentes -¡Es demasiado!

- Pero es lo mínimo, porque si no guarda cama podría ser permanente la pérdida.

Todos bajaron tristemente la cabeza, inclusive Phineas.

- Me tengo que ir. Hay demasiados pacientes que me esperan –dijo el doctor.

- Yo lo despacho a la salida –le habló Linda.

Linda y el doctor se fueron del dormitorio.

- Y ahora… ¿Qué haremos? –dijo Isa –No podremos ir al Festival sin un vocalista. Tendré que llamar a Baxter y decirle que cancelamos el regreso.

Isabella iba a tomar el teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama, cuando Phineas la detuvo del vuelo de su vestido.

- ¿Qué quieres Phineas? ¡Estás enfermo! Además no puedes cantar. No hay nada que hacer.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una de esas miradas suplicantes, que a veces enseñaba para convencer a las personas.

- No sigas. No puedes cantar.

Phineas hizo unos ademanes y gestos, como para decir "No tengo que ser necesariamente yo".

- ¿Entonces quién?

El muchacho dirigió disimuladamente su mirada a su hermano. Isabella entendió y lo hizo también.

- ¡Oh no! Yo no. ¡No sé cantar! –se negaba Ferb.

- Por favor Ferb. ¿Y cuándo cantaste en la playa del patio?

- Es distinto. Pero no lo haré por nada en el mundo.

- Ferb. Hazlo por nosotros… Por tu hermano ¿Sí?

Los dos le suplicaron con las manos cruzadas. Al peliverde se le hizo imposible rechazar.

- ¡Ah! ¡Está bien! Pero recuerden que lo hice por ustedes dos, especialmente por ti Phineas… Luego no me repliques que no he hecho nada por ti. Además el dinero recaudado será para beneficencia.

Phineas abrazó a su hermano, como diciendo "¡Gracias! ¡Gracias hermanito!".

- ¡Ya déjate de sentimentalismos y suéltame! Vamos Isabella.

La morocha no lo siguió.

- ¿Isabella?

- Perdóname Ferb, pero Phineas necesita a quién le haga compañía por estos días. ¡Cuando está solo se vuelve loco!

- ¡No tenemos vocalista y ahora tampoco coreógrafa! ¿Acaso el mundo se volvió demente?

Isabella y Phineas se rieron, apenas al pelirrojo se le escuchaba una risa.

- ¡Ya has hablado bastante! Guarda tu voz para cantar. Dile a Gretchen que le doy el cargo y que practiquen sin mí. Los veremos por la televisión mañana ¡Los apoyamos!

Ferb se retiró apresurado de la habitación. Phineas miró para ambos lados, como buscando algo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Isabella.

Trataba de decirle algo, pero ella no le entendía.

- Intenta. A lo mejor te comprenda un poco mejor.

Molesto y fastidiado, tomó una libreta cercana y un lápiz escribió algo.

- ¡Ah! –entendió Isa. La hoja decía "¿Y Perry?"

Casi me olvido de la sub-trama Doof/Perry. Ahora va…

Perry iba a su rutina típica de trabajo: Detener a Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Primero pasó por el pasillo camino a la habitación de sus dueños. Para no contagiarse, de nuevo sacó una mascarilla (Recuerden "Fuga Cerebral") y corriendo salió de allí para entrar en una de sus tantas guaridas: En el horno de la cocina.

- ¿Agente P? –se preguntaba Monograma, el jefe de Perry -¡Carl! ¿Dónde está el agente P?

- Debe venir en camino, señor –le respondió el adolescente interno.

- ¡Oh! Claro sí.

De pronto cayó del techo Perry. Un poco chamuscado por la calor pero listo para su misión.

- Lamento las instalaciones, pero ya no nos quedaban más ideas para lugares de entrada –se disculpaba Monograma -¡Como sea! Doofenshmirtz ha comprado una entrada para ingresar al 20° Festival de Danville. De seguro no trama nada bueno, ya que es el evento más concurrido de toda la ciudad. Ahora ve y detenlo.

Perry, haciendo su saludo militar se retiró de la guarida en su pequeño deslizador.

- Buena suerte agente P ¿Cómo salió Carl?

- Muy bien.

- Me tengo que ir. Debo comprar dos entradas para ir al Festival.

- ¿Puedo ir, señor?

- ¡No! Tu no.

El ornitorrinco iba en su deslizador, hasta llegar a su destino: El edificio de Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

- Vaya, Vaya ¡Sí no es Perry el Ornitorrinco! Tu puntualidad es perfecta, y por perfecta quiero decir… ¡Totalmente imperfecta! Llegas muy tarde ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para todo?

Perry bajó la cabeza.

- No importa. Pero no te salvará esto de… ¡Tu fin!

Y sacando un control con un botón rojo hizo que apareciera una caja de cartón y lo encerrara en ella. Al momento en ornitorrinco ya estaba afuera de esta.

- Ya ni sé cómo crear más trampas así que… ¡Plan B!

Pulsando otro botón de color verde atrapó a Perry en una trampa de palmera, tomándolo del tobillo.

- Ah, las viejas trampas confiables son las mejores. ¿Tú que crees?

Perry castañeó los dientes.

- Sí… Es la pura verdad. Te diré todo mi plan... Hace 19 años, cuando era joven me vine a vivir a Danville, más o menos en esta misma fecha. Entonces me enamoré de una linda chica; se llamaba Francine y como era francesa, yo de Druelselstein, extranjeros ambos nos hicimos buenos amigos. Siempre nos escogíamos para bailes, citas y cenas, porque nos sentíamos extraños en un país ajeno. A medida que pasaba el tiempo le pedí que fuera mi novia, en pleno Festival de Danville, pero me rechazó. Desde entonces guardo rencor contra el Festival y hacia todos los enamorados que vayan. Luego de mucha investigación descubrí que la música era lo que estimulaba el amor ¡Entonces ahí nació el Desmusicalizador!

Y apartando de un artefacto una funda blanca, apareció el aparato. Perry lo observó con cierta curiosidad: Este era una especie de antena media futurista.

- ¡Admira! ¡Admira! –decía Doof con los brazos alzados -¡Admira y…! ¡Corte! ¿Terminaste de admirar? Pues ya es tarde.

De pronto recibió una patada por parte de Perry.

- ¿Cómo saliste de tu trampa, Perry el Ornitorrinco?

Eso siempre es un misterio…

Ferb había reunido en el garaje a la tropa de exploradoras. A la cabecilla remplazaba a Isabella la pequeña Gretchen como ya se había dicho antes.

- ¡Muy bien, señoritas… y Ferb! –decía Gretchen –Como ustedes saben, Phineas está agripado e Isabella lo cuida…

- Claro. Lo está cuidando… -murmuró Milly en sarcasmo. La tropa entera se rió.

- ¡Más respeto con nuestra jefa! Gracias. Empezaremos la rutina de Wichi Wichi Ki en baile y luego en canto. ¿Se han olvidado de los pasos?

Todos negaron.

- ¡Perfecto! Ferb, tú nos guiarás en la música.

El peliverde se aganó dónde estaba el teclado y comenzó a dar los ritmos de la canción.

Ya se estaba haciendo de noche.

- ¡Ay Jeremy! Tu siempre me sabes hacer reír –carcajeaba Candace, quien volvía de su cita.

- No es para tanto. ¡Solo me atraganté con espagueti!

- Sí, pero otra cosa es que se te salga por la nariz.

Los dos novios rieron con ganas, recordando lo que había pasado hace un rato en un restaurante.

- Bien Jeremy, aquí es mi casa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? Yo ya sabía… ¿Otra cita mañana?

- No veo por qué no.

- Entonces hasta mañana, amor.

Y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla, Candace entró a su casa.

- ¿Stacy? –hablaba por celular –No vas a creer lo que pasó ¡Jeremy y yo salimos a una cita! ¡Fue fabuloso! –pero al instante oyó una música que venía desde el garaje –Un momento Stacy, debo atrapar a dos cosas.

Candace, poniendo esa cara de toro enfurecido se dirigió al garaje.

- ¿Qué están tramando ocio…? –no siguió más porque se sorprendió de ver que Ferb estaba solo con las exploradoras, sin su hermano -¿Y Phineas?

- Enfermo –respondió lacónicamente, como siempre lo hacía.

- ¿Enfermo? –se impresionó la pelirroja -¿No que en la mañana estaba tan bien?

- Se cayó a la piscina de Isabella y se le pegó la gripe.

Entonces Candace analizó todo en su mente. Era obvio que tarde o temprano le pasaría algo. Había pasado tanto tiempo haciendo cosas peligrosas (Según ella) que tendría que pasarle alguna cosa.

- ¿Y dónde está?

- Guardando cama. Isabella lo cuida.

Se dio cuenta de otra cosa. La morocha se estaba aprovechando de la situación (Según ella, porque Isabella tampoco sería tan oportunista).

Candace subió las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar al segundo piso, de frente a la habitación de sus hermanos.

Primero tocó la puerta, y como nadie habría lo hizo por su cuenta.

Se enterneció con la escena. Isabella estaba dormida en una silla al lado de Phineas, quien también estaba dormido en su cama. Había que ser muy amiga de alguien para quedarse a cuidar a su amigo y estar bien enamorada como para quedarse dormida junto a él para cuidarlo en sueños. Meditando entendió todo: El amor todo lo puede, incluso hacer que no te contagies si estás al lado de alguien que está enfermo.

- Mejor los dejo solos –se murmuró la pelirroja y cerró la puerta.

Perry una vez más le había dado una paliza a Doofenshmirtz y estaba a punto de apretar el botón de autodestrucción de la máquina.

- ¡No Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡No lo hagas!

Pero mala suerte para el científico malvado, porque el ornitorrinco ya había destruido el aparato.

- ¡Te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco! –se oyó en toda el Área Limítrofe.

**Continuará…**

Yo: ¿Qué pasará con Ferb? ¿Cantará? Descúbranlo en el segundo y último capítulo de este Two-Shot **Garganta ¡Canta!**...

Isabella: Damos saludos a **Crazy2025** y esperamos a que vuelvas a **Fanfiction** y sigas con **"Un Cambio… Radical (En todos los Sentidos)"**. Y a **BrunoProg64**, Sensei de **La Pingüina **en los fanfics.

Yo: Y veremos si Phineas recobra el habla. Pero con lo que le voy a hacer no querrá hablar nunca más… (Río como maniaca)

Isabella: (Furiosa) ¡No le vas a tocar ni un solo cabello! ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

Yo: (Apenada) Bueno me callo… Pero no le haré nada (Susurro)… Físicamente ¡Je je!

Isabella: (Molesta) Más te vale DX…

Yo: Saludos a los chilenos que lean esto, especialmente a los que vayan al Festival de Viña del Mar, que inspira mi fic. Animamos a **Eli/Amy-Rose la Eriza **a continuar sus fics, y que gane (Es lo que yo opino, no se molesten) por favor **"La Grieta"**, porque quiero saber de quién es la sangre que está en el suelo de la casa Flynn-Fletcher.

Isabella: (Se pone a llorar)

Yo: (Confundida) ¿Qué te pasa?

Isabella: (Triste) ¿Y si tal vez la sangre es de…?

Yo: (Molesta) ¡Cállate! Ni siquiera estamos seguras. Antes que la bocona de Isa de con sus pesimismos, se acabó la trasmisión ¡Adiós y hola al mundo del mañana! Lo siento, pero es que no lo pude evitar XP. Actualización: La próxima semana a lo máximo. (Apago el computador)


	2. Capítulo II: Lucha Interna y el Dilema

_Prólogo: Un Comienzo… De nuevo_

Damos la bienvenida a la segunda parte de nuestro primer fic de la anónima autora **Ágata la Pingüina**. Como nos dijo, si seguimos con nuestra manía de decir leseras, nos va a despedir…

¡Qué tal! **La Pingüina** vuelve a sus andanzas. Sé que dije que subiría la continuación la próxima semana, pero no lo puede evitar. No me subestimen por ser novata, porque yo no dejo mis obras tiradas así como así, por algo tengo sangre mapuche (Mi abuelita es indígena y a mucha honra). Así que este es el final de **"Garganta ¡Canta!"** y espero que les guste, pero si el humor fue el tema central del capítulo anterior, el drama y un poco de tragedia (Poquito y no me vayan a matar) lo será en este…

_Garganta ¡Canta!_

_Fanfiction de __**Phineas y Ferb **__creado por __**Ágata la Pingüina**__, yo, solo yo y nadie más ¡Y nadie puede negarlo!_

_Introducción: Aclaración o Sea lo que Sea…_

Este fic está inspirado en un episodio falso que un intruso difundió hace un tiempo en la Internet. ¡No lo hice yo! Pero debo admitir que el que inventó el revuelo es un genio de los mejores. Un buen Two-Shot para leer de golpe en dos partes.

Discleimer: **Phineas y Ferb **y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Fueron creados por **Daniel "Dan" Povenmire Kingsley **y **Jeffery "Jeff 'Swampy'" Marsh** (Los nombres de pila siempre son importantes ¡Jajá! Fueron descubiertos). El fic en sí está inspirado en el episodio falso **Canta: Imposible**. El nombre es solo una adaptación ¡Suena mejor!

_Capítulo II: Una Lucha Interna y el Dilema de Ferb_

(Espero que les encante. Todavía queda mucho de Canderemy y Phinbella se viene con todo. Gracias a **Lord clérigo**, a quien admiro mucho por su creatividad y en comparación a mis fics, los míos son basura).

Isabella se despertó sobresaltada. Había escuchado que cerraban la puerta, miró por la ventana y ya se hacía de noche. Era el momento de regresar a casa.

Pero sintió que algo se lo impedía. Era Phineas, hace un rato Isabella lo tomó de la mano cuando este ya se había dormido y ahora él no se la quería soltar.

- ¿Phi… Phineas? –le dijo con voz trémula.

Pero la morocha no podía soltarse, porque el pelirrojo estaba firmemente aferrado a su mano a cual helecho trepador en una casa antigua. Aparte lo más extraño es que estaba durmiendo.

- ¡Ferb! ¿Me podrías ayudar? –le dijo Isabella al ver que el peliverde justo entraba a la habitación para ver a su hermano.

Ferb solo se encogió de hombros y tiró de ella lo más fuerte posible, pero nada. Phineas ni siquiera soltó un dedo.

- ¡Ayúdame Ferb! ¡Tengo que volver a casa! –le exigió la morocha.

Pensó en algo un par de minutos, pero no se le vino una idea a la mente.

- ¿Algún plan?

- ¡Nada! Aparte que Phineas es el que tiene las ideas ¡Y quieres que yo piense algo! Primero el concierto y ahora un plan ¡¿Qué quieren más de mí?

Isabella estaba consternada con la extraña actitud de Ferb.

- ¿Desde cuando hablas tanto?

- No lo sé, pero desde que Phineas perdió la voz siento que toda la responsabilidad de hablar la tengo yo.

La niña emitió un "Ah" de que entendió.

- ¿Y ahora?

A Ferb se le vino algo a la mente, lástima que por ser la primera vez que ideaba algo por sí mismo le comenzó a doler la cabeza.

- ¡Te quedas! Llamo a tu madre y le digo que Candace te invitó a alojar.

Isabella no quedó muy convencida.

- ¿No crees que sospechará algo? Es decir, en esta casa aparte de tu hermana viven ustedes, y además ella sabe que me gusta… -y se tapó la boca bruscamente -¿Lo dije en voz alta?

- Sí, así fue; pero no te aflijas… Yo guardaré tu secreto, además creo que Phineas ni siquiera te oyó.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Sabías que todo el mundo lo sabe menos él?

La chica negó rotundamente la cabeza, un poco avergonzada y apenada.

- Intentemos otra cosa –dijo Isabella –Remécelo, a lo mejor despierte y me suelte.

Ferb, haciéndole caso lo sacudió un poco ¡Ni siquiera despertaba!

- ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Candace al pasar cerca de allí y observar la preocupación de Ferb e Isabella.

- ¡Phineas no me quiere soltar!

La pelirroja de echó a reír.

- ¿De veras? –preguntó de nuevo, intrigada.

- ¿Podrías…?

- A ver, déjame tomarle la temperatura…

Candace, que sabía algo de primeros auxilios y enfermedades cuando fue parte de las exploradoras, quiso aplicar lo poco que sabía.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Trae agua fría! –gritó desesperada Candace.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Candace? –preguntó Isabella, inquietada.

- ¡Ferb! ¡Sale de aquí!

- ¿Por qué? –dijeron los niños en unísono.

- ¡Tiene fiebre! Y si no la controlamos, te puede contagiar a ti y a Ferb. No se preocupen por mí, cuando tenía su edad tuve algo así…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

- Esta gripe es como el sarampión o la varicela en nuestra familia. Hereditario, y generalmente nos llega de 9 a 11 años. El virus, cuando nos resfriamos o tenemos defensas bajas, viene y nos produce la gripe.

- Pero Phineas se ha enfermado varias veces ¿Y ahora se viene a agripar?

- ¡No entienden! Esta gripe solo afecta a nuestra familia porque nos sabemos controlar, pero hasta ha habido personas que… -pero se calló de improviso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –le exigió Isabella.

- ¡Solo llamen a un doctor y dejen de decir tonterías!

(Debo advertir que a mí me costó bastante escribir esto. Lo que viene a continuación fue inspiración del exitoso libro de la difunta estadounidense _**Louise May Alcott**_:__**"Mujercitas"**. A los hombres les digo que no subestimen la obra de ella, porque no es mala y tiene moralejas de amistad, peleas y uno que otro romance, pero eso no es lo central. Se las recomiendo mucho, especialmente a las niñas, porque no es la típica novela feminista frívola y que hablan de cosas de niñitas vanidosas y presumidas ¡Las odio! Si quieren saber en qué capítulos del libro me inspiré son los números **17: "La Pequeña Infiel"** y **18: "Días Oscuros"**. Les ruego que aunque sea lean esos dos episodios, porque verán que son muy parecidos. Si lo creen, déjenlo en un review).

Volviendo a la escena del capítulo anterior… Otra vez Ferb, Isabella y esta vez Lawrence esperaban ansiosos el diagnóstico del doctor, pero esta vez afuera de la habitación, solo Candace y Linda podían entrar porque a lo que habían escuchado era que la gripe era como la sarampión, es decir se da un vez en la vida y ella como parte de la familia Flynn eran inmunes porque ya les había dado de niñas.

- Está muy mal –dijo el doctor, que era el mismo que había ido el día anterior (Ya eran como las doce de la noche) –Vendré mañana por la noche, aunque la gripe ya no es contagiosa, es probable que haya un cambio cuando vuelva, lo que no sé es que si será para bien… O para mal.

- ¿Cómo para mal? –suplicó Isabella con voz compungida.

- Tú lo cuidarás, porque sé que lo harás y eres cercana a él. Hasta entonces no despertará si no hay un cambio favorable –le ordenó el doctor.

Isabella, cabizbaja hizo caso a las palabras del hombre, y después que se fue, se acercó a Candace.

- ¿Tú lo cuidarás?

- Sí, Candace. Él se enfermó por mi culpa, y si le llegara a pasar algo… -su voz se empezó a quebrar –O llegara a perderlo… No me lo perdonaría jamás.

Candace, conmovida la consoló.

- Eres como el ángel de la guarda de mi hermanito. Te dejo su vida en tus manos, pero hasta entonces descansa… Yo te presto mi cama, puedo dormir en el sofá.

- ¡Gracias Candace! ¡Gracias! –la abrazó Isabella.

Al otro día Ferb estaba afinando su guitarra. Faltaban unas pocas horas para el Festival de Danville.

- ¡Hola Ferb! ¿Qué estás haciendo? –le dijo inocentemente Gretchen.

- ¡Shhhhhh! –chitó el peliverde -¿Qué no ves que Isabella puede oírte?

- ¡Ups! Lo siento. ¿Y cómo va todo?

- Casi listo.

- ¡Rápido! Que el bus viene pronto y tenemos de irnos en cinco minutos… ¿Y cómo está Phineas?

La pregunta dejó algo triste a Ferb.

- No muy bien, ¿ah? –murmuró Gretchen enternecida.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- El doctor dice que no habrá cambios hasta esta noche.

- ¿Buenos o malos?

- Tal vez lo uno o lo otro. Me da pena de que si le llega a suceder algo, yo no estaré allí para despedirme.

Entonces Ferb tomó un cuaderno cercano a él y comenzó a poner acordes en un pentagrama de guitarra.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Ferb, algo que extrañamente hacía, tenía en su cara dibujada una sonrisa.

- Es una sorpresa. ¡Oye! ¿Y Perry?

Como de costumbre, Perry llegaba al hogar de su enemigo:

¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados! (XD: No lo pude evitar)

Curiosamente, cuando Perry llegó al edificio… No había nadie.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" –pensó Perry. De pronto fue a la cocina y vio en el refrigerador un memo.

"_Perry el Ornitorrinco… Sabía que vendrías. Así que te diré mi plan. Estoy en la galería superior del Festival. Si crees que destruiste mi Desmusicalizador, eso solo era un señuelo ¡Plan C! ¡Ah! Y por cierto, cuando termines de leer esto, sabrás que esto es… Una trampa ¡Plan D!"._

Y justo en ese momento calló del refrigerador una olla bruja y quedó atrapado dentro de ella.

Perry trató de sacarse el objeto de encima, pero no podía. Era muy pesado.

Candace iba de acá para allá, tratando de servir a su hermano, pues estaba tan sumido en su sueño por la fiebre que tenía que buscar más pañuelos húmedos porque cuando estos tocaban su frente hervían de inmediato.

- ¿Algún cambio Isabella? –preguntaba Candace, porque la morocha no se apartaba de Phineas ni de chiste.

Isabella contestó que no, con pena. De pronto llamaron al teléfono de su casa.

- ¿Aló?

- ¿Aló Candace?

- ¡Jeremy! –gritó con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

- ¿Te pasa algo amorcito?

Candace no quería que Jeremy se preocupase, así que respondió:

- Nada, solo un poco resfriada –mintió.

- ¡Ah! Porque te quería invitar a cantar al Festival de Danville. Este año nos presentamos con los Incidentales y necesito una bella vocalista.

La pelirroja se sonrojó

- ¿Y qué dices?

- Acepto Jeremy –contestó ella con remordimientos. Candace solo lo hizo por compromiso, porque pensó un par de segundos en su hermanito.

- Entonces nos vemos en cinco minutos, porque te vendré a buscar en mi bus y nos iremos juntos ¿OK?

Luego de despedirse, pensó si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Si se iba con Jeremy, abandonaría a Phineas, y si se quedaba con su hermano, tal vez Jeremy no lo entendería ¿Qué elegir?

Isabella veía con preocupación a Phineas, quien aún no había despertado de su forzado sueño.

(A mis fieles amigas Cata Parra y Denisse dedico esta canción compuesta por mí, su servidora, porque fueron las primeras en escucharla. Como también escribo novelas, no les sorprenderá algún día que un libro en una biblioteca esté con esta canción. Sacado de mi novela en progreso **"El Molino"**, pero no colocaré los acordes en guitarra, sí existen pero son secretos).

_Turulata, turu; turulata, turu; turulata, turu…_

_Desde el día que yo lo vi_

_Nunca lo quise olvidar (Olvidar)_

_Pero verlo en estado así_

_Me dan ganas de llorar_

_(Coro)_

_¿Por qué no me quieres hablar?_

_En mí puedes tú confiar_

_Tu silencio sin razón_

_Me rompe el corazón_

_Miren a esa niña de la calle_

_Sufriendo esos males_

_Espinas contra flor_

_Soportando ese dolor_

_No es necesario mentir_

_Ese niño no es para ti_

_Belleza tuya es bendición_

_Desperdiciada en ilusión_

_Correspondido no es este amor_

_Daga que desgarra el interior_

_Deseos sabor a néctar y miel_

_Realidad que amarga la hiel_

_(Coro)_

_¿Por qué no me quieres hablar?_

_En mí puedes tú confiar_

_Tu silencio sin razón_

_Me rompe el corazón_

_Aguantando indiferencias_

_Con falsas inocencias_

_Esa pasión déjala ya_

_Existen otros chicos más_

_Con esa flecha en el pecho_

_Y sueños deshechos_

_Reflexiona en lo real_

_Dejaste tu ideal_

_¡No los quiero escuchar!_

_Les respondo con este cantar_

_Si yo lo amo a él_

_Pronto me habrá de querer_

_Cometes un error_

_No le pongas color_

_Perderás esa amistad_

_¡Mejor déjalo en paz!_

_Como aquél ruiseñor_

_Espinas contra flor_

_Te queda aún juventud_

_La que decide eres tú…_

Solo quedaban unas tres horas para que viniera el doctor, y para entonces a Isabella eso le parecía una eternidad ¿Y si jamás pudiera volver a escuchar esa voz? Daría lo que fuera por volverlo a oírlo decir "¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!". Y si sobreviviera, ¿quién aseguraría a recuperar la voz? Solo había que tener fe y esperar.

Doofenshmirtz miraba maniáticamente todo el escenario del Festival. Ya había llegado y mucha gente, y desde la galería en que estaba, que la tenía totalmente reservada se observaba una vista impresionante. Se podía ver el público entero y al cantante que se presentara.

- Solo hay que esperar a que se cargue y será el fin de la música –pensó en voz alta.

De la nada, lo golpeó Perry en la cara con otra de sus maniobras de yudo y karate.

- ¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo escapaste?

_Flashback de Perry: Hace media hora antes…_

"_Perry aún estaba tratando de escapar de su prisión de olla, y las ideas que tenía se les estaban acabando. Y cuando todo se iba a las 'pailas' (Así decimos en nuestro país cuando algo no resulta bien), llegó Pinky el Chihuahua, atravesando la pared del edificio al ser lanzado por la profesora Poofenplotz._

_Pinky se recuperó de su golpe, cuando oyó que Perry golpeaba la olla para que el chihuahua lo sacara._

_Y como son ambos bien amigos, como colegas de trabajo que son, Pinky ayudó a Perry sacándole de encima la olla, luego de despedirse con el sombrero el uno al otro se retiró de la escena. ¡Y aquí está!"._

- ¡No importa como haya sido! ¡Te destruiré! –y de su bata sacó un láser y disparó a diestra y siniestra para dar contra su enemigo, pero como de costumbre lo único que podía hacer era fallar.

- ¡Candace! ¿Dónde estás? –gritó Isabella.

No se oyó respuesta alguna.

- ¡Candace!

Nada…

- ¡Candace! ¿Estás allí?

Tampoco. Verdaderamente no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

- Ferb ¿Has visto a tu hermana?

El peliverde se encogió de hombros.

- Que extraño… Me dijo que estaría conmigo con Phineas, pero hasta entonces no la he visto.

En ese justo momento afuera de la casa apareció un bus. Era este quien se llevaría a Ferb y la banda al Festival.

- Si sabes algo de ella, llámame Ferb.

Ellos no sabían en dónde estaba la pelirroja, pero nosotras sí. Ocultamente salió de la casa y subió al bus que llevaba a Jeremy y los Incidentales al Festival.

- ¡Hola Candace! –la saludó Jeremy con un beso -¿Todo en orden?

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? –pero las cosas no eran así.

- Candace, siento que no eres sincera.

- No Jeremy. Confía en mí.

El rubio no quedó muy convencido.

- ¿Y cómo están tus hermanos?

Esta pregunta dejó en jaque a Candace.

- Bien –respondió secamente.

- Escuché que cantarían en el Festival, en el cierre de la noche.

Candace le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

Casi todas las bandas habían bajado de sus respectivos buses. Lindana (Linda) y Max-Módem (Lawrence) no tenían ni la menor idea de que Ferb iría a cantar al Festival. Se sentían un poco tristes por lo de Phineas, pero tenían la esperanza que se recuperaría.

Ferb, en otro camerino con las Ferbets practicaban antes del gran evento, pero la noticia de que su vocalista principal estuviera enfermo era deprimente. Pero se animaban entre ellos para ir a dar su corazón en el escenario con pasión y con ganas. El más nervioso era Ferb, aunque se mantenía sereno, no era así.

- ¡Damas y caballeros Love Händel! –decía el altavoz de la escena mientras aparecía la banda mencionada.

Doof estaba luchando con Perry, tratando de sacarse al ornitorrinco de encima.

- ¡Suéltame Perry el Ornitorrinco! –gritaba como niña Doofenshmirtz.

Hasta que por fin el agente lo soltó, por lástima. Pero Doof, como villano que es corrió a los controles de su invento y pulsó un botón morado.

- ¡Tonto! –lo insultó, mientras el techo de la galería se reclinaba para mostrar el cielo a punto de atardecer.

Perry veía lo ocurrido con extrañeza.

- ¡Y observa como destruyo para siempre la música! –pero cuando estaba a punto de pulsar un botón negro de un control que sacó de su delantal, Perry se lo arrebató y apretó el segundo botón que tenía que era color rojo: Era el clásico botón de autodestrucción.

- ¡Oh no! –y el Desmusicalizador se volvió cenizas luego de explosionar, dejando a Doof negro y quemado -¡Te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco! –pero este ya iba lejos en su deslizador.

Jeremy miraba con preocupación a su novia, quien estaba muy afligida desde que la fue a buscar.

- Candace, no me mientas –le dijo con dulzura -¿Qué te sucede?

La pelirroja se hizo la que no escuchaba. Jeremy se empezó a impacientar.

- ¡Candace Flynn! ¡Te exijo a que me digas lo que te pasa! ¡Soy tu novio y merezco saberlo!

Cabizbaja, le habló:

- Phineas está enfermo y tal vez ni lo tengamos por mucho tiempo –dijo con su típico pesimismo.

El chico, conmovido rodeó con sus brazos a Candace.

- ¿Entonces por qué viniste conmigo?

- Por que creí que no entenderías…

- ¿Entenderte? Candace, tengo una hermanita, Suzy y cuando ella está enferma no me aparto de su lado, porque el deber de todo hermano mayor es ser el protector de los menores.

- Jeremy…

- Ve Candace. Yo entiendo y comprendo perfectamente.

Con el rostro iluminado, la pelirroja se fue corriendo, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

- Nos vemos pronto, Jeremy.

Ya habían pasado todas las bandas musicales, hasta que tocó el turno de Phineas y los Ferb-Tones.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Las Ferbets! –presentó el peliverde –Soy Ferb Fletcher y les cantamos…

_(Coro)_

_Bau Chicka Bauau_

_Mi nene dice así_

_Mau mau mau_

_Siente mis latidos_

_Chicka, Chicka chuau_

_Nunca va a parar_

_Wichi, Wichi ki_

_Es te quiero a ti_

_Mi nena usa frases muy raras_

_Y algo lindo me hace sentir_

_Y habla con extrañas palabras_

_No entiendo que me querrá a mí decir_

_Tan fuerte era mi deseo_

_Que encontré una buena solución_

_Y muy claro por fin lo veo_

_¡Veo!_

_Pues ya tengo la solución _

_Y esto dice así_

_(Coro)_

_Bau Chicka Bauau_

_Mi nene dice así_

_Mau mau mau_

_Siente mis latidos_

_Chicka, Chicka chuau_

_Nunca va a parar_

_Wichi, Wichi ki_

_Es te quiero a ti_

_Yo no sé qué es lo mejor_

_No sé qué es lo mejor_

_¡Ay! Cuando hablo de mi amor_

_¡Ay! Cuando hablo de mi amor_

_Aunque pronuncie muy bien_

_Aunque pronuncie muy bien_

_Me dice Wichi, Wichi ki yo también_

_Me dice Wichi, Wichi ki yo también_

_Me dice Wichi, Wichi ki yo también_

_¡Adiós al diccionario!_

_(Coro)_

_Yo digo Bau Chicka Bauau_

_Mi nene dice así_

_Mau mau mau_

_Siente mis latidos_

_Chicka, Chicka chuau_

_Nunca va a parar_

_Wichi, Wichi ki_

_Es te quiero a ti_

_(Coro)_

_Bau Chicka Bauau_

_Mi nene dice así_

_Mau mau mau_

_Siente mis latidos_

_Chicka, Chicka chuau_

_Nunca va a parar_

_Wichi, Wichi ki_

_Es te quiero a ti_

_Wichi, Wichi ki_

_Es te quiero a ti_

_Wichi, Wichi ki_

_Es te quiero nena_

_Nena, nena nena, nena_

_Nena, nena nena, nena, nena_

_Wichi, Wichi ki_

_Es te quiero a ti_

Ferb había cantado de una forma tan especial ¡Inolvidable! Inclusive el público se había olvidado que Phineas no estaba. Pero nada era lo mismo sin él…

La morocha, sentada al lado de Phineas tenía su mano en la suya. El pelirrojo ya ni parecía serlo, porque estaba paliducho y ni abría los ojos. Isabella estaba viendo el espectáculo de Ferb en la televisión.

De pronto el chico apretó tu mano, dio un pequeño alarido en seco (Porque no podía gritar), tembló y quedó estático, como tieso y dejó de apretar su mano, sin vida

- ¿Phineas? ¡Phineas! –gritó llorando Isabella.

Candace subía apresurada las escaleras de su casa. Temía que no lograría llegar a tiempo, pero ya era tarde.

Isabella estaba llorando encima de Phineas, quien (Por así decir algo, porque en **Fanfiction **no saben usar sinónimos poéticos) ya había dado su último suspiro hacia solo unos segundo.

- ¡Oh no! Phineas… -murmuró la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.

La morocha, sabiendo que ya todo había terminado, se acercó dulcemente a muchacho.

- Pase lo que pase, tú seguirás siendo mi amor.

Tomando su fría mano e inclinándose, besó los labios del chico. Fue cortito, pero en él había depositado todo su amor reprimido.

- Adiós… -dijo en un susurro.

Cuando se disponía a irse, sintió que alguien la detenía.

- Candace, por favor. Déjame ir…

Pero como no la soltaban, se dio vuelta.

- ¡Candace! ¡No estor…!

Pero quedó sin habla cuando vio que su mano era firmemente apretada por la de Phineas, quién aún estaba dormido.

- Phineas… ¡Estás vivo! –y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Isabella. Déjalo, necesita descansar –le dijo Candace, quien estaba llorando de alegría.

- A todos los presentes –habló Ferb -, dedico la siguiente canción a mi hermano Phineas, quien no se pudo presentar porque está enfermo y espero que se mejore, y a Isabella, nuestra mejor amiga…

(Otra canción, escrita por mí y de **"El Molino"**. Que les guste y la melodía es secreta al igual que la anterior).

_Aventuras en verano_

_Tuvimos por un año_

_Jugaste con el tiempo_

_Dime si no es cierto_

_La sangre es más espesa que el agua_

_Minuto a minuto_

_Esas lágrimas enjuaga_

_Y otra vez juntos_

_Comenzó el inicio de un viaje_

_Una hora nueva, sí o no_

_Ustedes dos_

_El reloj de arena se habrá de reiniciar_

_Pues a empezando una hora nueva_

_Levántate y despierta_

_Mi hermano y amiga del alma_

_Me acompañan en aguas calmas_

_Es una hora nueva_

_Mano a mano aunque llueva_

_Familia y amistad (Prevalecerán)_

_Hasta la eternidad…_

Cuando Ferb terminó de cantar la última línea de la canción, Phineas al instante despertó, como si lo hiciera de un mal sueño.

- ¡Ay! Mi cabeza… -se quejó sobándose la misma.

Pero extrañado, vio como lo abrazaban Candace y por sobre todo Isabella.

- ¿Por qué tanto cariño? –preguntó como si no supiera nada de nada -¡Ah! ¿Y cómo puedo hablar?

Justo en ese momento se apareció el doctor en el dintel de la puerta.

- Vaya, vaya. Me parece que de todos modos resultó un cambio favorable ¿Eh? –dijo el hombre con un poco de gracia en sus palabras.

Luego de inspeccionar un poco al chico, se dirigió a su hermana y amiga.

- No se preocupen. Esta algo convaleciente pero pasado mañana podrá levantarse. Para ser una gripe que casi lo mata está muy bien, además recuperó la voz en menos tiempo que lo esperado. Isabella…

- ¿Si señor?

- Supe lo que hiciste –le habló con los brazos cruzados y un tono enojado en su voz -¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Pudiste contagiarte!

La morocha bajó lamentada la cabeza…

- Pero… -continuó el joven doctor –Lo salvaste, y eso es lo que cuenta. No te resfriarás mas procura pensar aunque sea lo que haces dos veces.

- Muchas gracias.

- Otra cosa. Lamento decirte que Phineas estaba dormido, así que no sabe lo del beso, aun así, si fue eso lo que le dijo que por ti debería seguir viviendo, podría significar en una pequeña parte escondida te ama, no tires la toalla. Ten la esperanza que él se fijará en ti… Tarde o temprano.

Tres días después…

Phineas ya podía levantarse, pero ahora tenía un resfrío leve, así que aún no podía reanudar sus días de gloria en el patio. Así que pasaba días enteros en el living conversando con Ferb, con Candace que lo cuidaba o con Isabella, que venía todos los días a ver a su amor secreto.

- ¡Hola Phineas! –decía Isabella cuando entraba a la casa -¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Dibujo algunos planos para tener algo que hacer cuando pueda salir.

La morocha se sentía feliz de que su amigo siguiera siendo el mismo: Divertido, creativo y con esa pizca de distraído que le encantaba.

- ¿Alguna otra idea?

El pelirrojo comenzó a pensar.

- ¡Ya sé! Ferb, trae mi guitarra.

Obediente, el peliverde solo tuvo que sacar de su espalda lo pedido, como un pequeño mago.

Ya con el instrumento, Phineas comenzó a cantar, un trío con Isabella y Candace…

_Ha sido un largo día y hubo veces que dudaba…_

_Y a lo que vivimos a contar no fuera carcajada_

_Se ha escondido el sol y llega el fin de un día especial_

_Un nuevo día espera y será genial_

_¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy aquí?_

_Si encontramos un buen lugar_

_Para empezar y lo haremos_

_Y muy en serio será (Muy en serio será)_

_Si lo soñamos juntos_

_Lo pensamos_

_Todos juntos_

_Lo logramos_

_Pero antes de que se ponga el sol_

_Apenas amanezca ponte a pensar_

_No pierdas tiempo ponte a inventar_

_El día es tuyo y te vas a divertir_

_Hay un montón de ideas que puedes hacer_

_No debes conformarte tienes que aprender_

_El día que tú dices puede hoy venir_

_¡Ya lo ves!_

_¡Tuyo el verano es!_

_¡Tuyo el verano es!_

_Porque el verano es de todos y tienes que ganarlo con diversión_

_¡Tuyo el verano es!_

_Viajé por medio mundo sin parar y casi me rendí_

_Pero tuve fuerza y decisión y todo fue por ti_

_Cuando pensaba en ustedes, Dios creía los villanos_

_Pero ahora que yo veo que son geniales mis hermanos_

_Y tú debes creer en algo (Sí creo)_

_Sí tú debes creer en ti_

_Lo veras y lo hicimos_

_Yo que orgullosa estoy (Que orgulloso estoy)_

_La oportunidad te llega una vez (Así es)_

_Si hoy no la tomas no habrá después (¡Lo entiendes!)_

_Hoy todo el mundo ya espera tu debut (¡Por fin ya lo entiendes!)_

_No estés sentado ponte en acción (¡Sí!)_

_El teatro espera ya subió el telón (¡De eso estoy hablando!)_

_Porque en esta obra la estrella eres tú_

_¡Ya lo ves!_

_¡Tuyo el verano es!_

_¡Tuyo el verano es!_

_Porque el verano es de todos y tienes que ganarlo con diversión_

_¡Tuyo el verano es!_

_¡Tuyo el verano es!_

_¡Tuyo es verano es!_

_Cualquiera que sea triunfal ya lo verás_

_Comprenderás con rapidez_

_¡Tuyo el verano es!_

_¡Tuyo el verano es!_

_Tú recuerda que sí lo quieres y siempre puedes_

_No dudes ni una vez_

_¡Tuyo el verano es!_

No hay palabras para lo que sucedió esa tarde, pero lo mínimo que se puede decir… ¡Un momento único! ¡Hermoso! ¡Mágico! Aunque pasaron unos días encerrados, lo bonito era que todo terminó bien. Isabella veía a Phineas con arrobo, Candace orgullosa y Ferb inspirado, pero al menos todos estaban juntos, escuchando cantando a aquella voz, a la cual temían perder y escuchar nunca más…

**¿Fin?**

Yo: Aquí demuestro que el amor, sea romántico o fraternal, es mayor que la muerte o la enfermedad ¡Este final se parece a una mezcla entre **"Blancanieves" **y **"La Bella Durmiente"**, pero al revés XD! (Intrigada) Pongo el fin con interrogación porque esta historia no acaba aún. Esperen la secuela **"¿Quién es el Culpable?"**, donde tendrán que aplicar ingenio y deducciones para saber quién es el culpable del crimen de Baljeet… ¡Y un saludo a los chilenos y extranjeros que ven desde sus casas el** 52° Festival de la Canción Internacional de Viña del Mar 2011 **(Del 21 al 26 de febrero), en vivo para otros países de Latinoamérica desde el canal **A&E** y felicitaciones a los que tienen entradas para la **Quinta Vergara** como parte del **Monstruo **(Así se le llama al público del Festival, porque si es malo el cantante o humorista (Con mi mano hago como que me cortan la cabeza)! Si un día me dan una Antorcha de Oro, la de Plata y la Gaviota de Plata, tiraré esta última desde el escenario al público.

Isabella: Ni que fueras _**Enrique Iglesias**_. Saludos a **Lord clérigo**, quien fue el primero en apoyar a **La Pingüina** al ingresar a **Fanfiction**. Si el final te decepcionó, no la agarres a ella… Esto es solo el comienzo de mucho.

Yo: Especialmente el Phinbella. Habrá muchos momentos locos y divertidos, en donde Phineas tendrá que demostrar que no solo el verano es lo que le importa.

Isabella: (Sonrojada) No digas tonterías…

Yo: Ni creas. Aquí todo el mundo sabe que te gusta.

Isabella: (Nerviosa) ¡Falso!

Yo: (Sarcástica) Claro, lo que tú digas (Aparte). **Lord clérigo**, no estés triste, pero el fic solo comprueba que en alguna parte escondida, Phineas está enamorado de Isabella, solo que falta un impulso. Publicación de **"¿Quién es el Culpable?"**… Mmmm… Una semana o dos máximos. Pero te debo advertir que la verdadera explosión Phinbella será en el siguiente fic: **"Phineas y Ferb. A través de la Segunda Dimensión"**, junto a espacios Ferbessa y mucho más. Recuerden que todos mis fics tienen continuidad, es decir que una situación lleva a otra y habrá algunas referencias a fics anteriores a los míos. **Napo-1**, un ejemplo digno a seguir en los fics, **BrunoProg64 **(Mi Sensei y hermano peruano), **Amy la Eriza **y **Crazy2025** son mis maestros y maestras en el arte fanfic ¡Un abrazo a mis comadres Denisse y Cata Parra, nos vemos en el colegio! Espero que sepan si hay algún chileno en **Fanfiction**, porque me siento solita n_n. ¡Hasta pronto amigos! (Apago el computador)


End file.
